The Nightmare Before Halloween- A Jack Origin Story
by SkeletalRainbow
Summary: When Jack dies in a terrible accident and wakes up somewhere new, what will he do in this new found place? Will he make new friends? Will he ever remember his past? Find out inside :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi I'm SkeletalRainbow, I would just like to say that I don't own anything in this story but the plot and any original characters that I may throw in from time to time. Tim Burton created the nightmare before Christmas in that amazing mind of his and all the main characters such as Jack and Sally belong to him and Disney. The story line is basically how I think Halloween Town came to be, along with the Pumpkin King and why i think Jack and Sally are "Simply meant to be". I hope you like it and if I get a couple of good reviews I might just continue it :). I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! :D P.S please notify me of any mistakes that I make so i know how to improve and what doesn't seem right and so on. It would help a lot. Just so you know, I've deliberately not said what year this is in because history is not my strong point and if I did mention a year my details would be highly inaccurate and I'd feel stupid. I don't like feeling stupid :( let's just say it's sometime in the past :P Anyway enjoy chapter one! :D**

* * *

Jack sat and gazed out of the grimy window of his small room. The leaves were dark orange and auburn colours, telling everyone that Autumn had arrived at last. The wind outside blew at the trees, causing more leaves to cover the pavement on the other side of the grey stone wall. Busy passers-by didn't notice the wide, dark eyes of a young man staring out at them. Jack let out a sigh. He knew he could go out there whenever he wanted but he just felt like there was nothing out there for him. Tired of staring at the scene of the world outside of this tall, depressing building that he called home, Jack slumped back down on his bed. It was uncomfortably small for his long, thin frame but it was all he had to rest on. Then a scream rang through the building from Mrs. Smith's room as a wide smirk spread across Jack's pale face._The__ old hag fell for the oldest trick in the book! _He laughed to himself, remembering the pale of water he had set to fall on whichever victim were to open her door first in the morning, which happened to be the caretaker of the orphanage he happened to be staying in. The orphanage he had stayed in most of his life to be honest...

"JACK SKELLINGTON COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" The loud, booming voice of Mrs. Smith thundered though the building. Jack was pretty sure he saw the water in the glass at his bedside ripple as her voice sounded. In seconds he was changed out of his bed clothes and into his graying shirt, long black and white, pinstripe, trousers and his worn out black shoes. His sleeves were rolled up and his dark hair remained ruffled as always.

Jack strolled out of his room casually as the heads of younger residents peaked out of doors to see what he had done this time. Many of them looked excited to see what happened while others knew well enough what was about to happen and kept their doors firmly closed in attempt to hide from Mrs. Smith's wrath. He crept silently down the halls, coming a way that the small, easily aggravated woman would not see him approach from. The soaked woman came into view, her back turned away from Jack, just as he suspected she would be positioned. More heads appeared in the doorways down the hall, knowing what was about to happen.

"I believe you summoned me, Mrs. Smith?" he asked innocently from behind her, tapping her shoulder. Startled, she jumped right out of her skin and turned to face the mischievous 19 year old. Her eyes narrowed behind her circular glasses. The smaller woman reached up and slapped him across his face.

"I'm fed up of your pranks! This was the 23rd prank this month alone and today is the 27th! I'm tired of these games you play, how everyone else in town thinks that you're a _'__polite gentleman' _I will never know. I'm sorry Jack but..." the old woman passed him a bag, "Gather your things, you're moving out."

"What?" he replied, dark eyes wide with confusion. She scowled and thrust the bag into his arms.

"You're moving out!" she hissed at him. Jack stared at her for a moment, fury beginning to show in his eyes.

"What, for trying to have fun? In case you've never realized, I never hurt anyone. All I've done is have a laugh and most of the time I get made out to be some kind of monster by **you**! I don't care that you've kicked me out! I can manage perfectly well on my own!" He yelled in response before storming away, bag in hand, back to his room. The children spectating the event gazed in awe at the scene. This had never happened before. Usually he would be let off with a warning and not be given any food for the rest of the day as they would laugh about it and mimic the caretakers stern tone. The children knew that that was all she would ever do to him because he was like a son to her. That was also the reason he hadn't left long ago. A small girl flinched at the sound of a door slamming at the other side of the hall. Jack had never been this mad before and it was frightening. Maybe a hint of annoyance here and there but never anger...

When Jack reached his former room, he swore under his breath and mumbled that he was only having fun and so on. He opened the bag wide and placed the few possessions he owned inside. A gentle knock came from the other side of the old wooden door. "Who is it?!" he shouted bitterly at his door. His eyebrows were furrowed and an expression of anger was written on his face. Deep down though, he was feeling terrible sadness.

"Wow... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." a sweet, melodic voice came from behind the door. At this, Jack's expression changed into something more surprised than before. He swiftly opened the door to reveal a girl around his age with rusty auburn hair that was loose down her back, beautiful wide eyes, a simple long yellow dress and luscious red lips.

"Oh... sorry Sally... I guess I've just had a rough morning..." he apologized to her, gesturing for her to come in. She pulled him into a warm embrace to attempt to soothe the pain he felt inside.

"I know Jack, I heard about the whole thing," she said sympathetically. She felt a wet patch forming on her shoulder, where Jack's head was resting, and realized he was crying. The girl held him close in attempt to comfort him. "What are you going to do now? I'm sure you could stay at mine until we can find you a place to live?" she offered, reminding him that she had moved out of this place long ago and had begun to make herself a home and a living.

"Sally I couldn't! We're not even married, it would be wrong..." he gasped. She shook her head and pecked his cheek.

"I don't think people would mind if you consider the circumstances, you don't have a place to live anymore remember," she cooed as she felt his face go red. He stared at her, avoiding her eyes, and shifted his body nervously. She giggled.

"Ok then," he answered, still not looking into the pools of her eyes and holding his arm. Sally smiled at him pleasantly. "I guess I should go say goodbye to everyone then," Jack started, then picked up his bag and left the room to bid his friends goodbye.

* * *

Over an hour had passed and the 19 year old had finally said his goodbyes to everyone he come to know like they were his siblings. They children all stood outside and waved him goodbye as he and Sally trudged down the street. Everyone was there but Mrs. Smith who was actually inside her room, regretting her decision. Once the pair was out of sight, the orphans slowly made their way back inside. What they all didn't know was that this would be the last time they would see Jack **ever again**.

The autumn wind bit at Jack's exposed skin like a vulture. He held Sally's delicate, warm hand as the couple continued down the road together. Piles foliage were scatted everywhere, drifting wherever the wind would take them. A few passers-by saw the pair and greeted them but wondered where they were going. Perhaps to go get some bread from the bakery for Mrs. Smith? No one else knew what had happened, despite the specticle outside the orphanage that only happened when someone was leaving.

When Jack and Sally eventually made it to the other side of the village, there were a series of small homes. They were the standard, wooden, house with two floors and a basic roof. Sally, stopped in front of a house and fumbled her hands in her purse in search of the keys. Once found, she unlocked the door and let them inside. It's was quite cosy inside, a small coffee table and two identical chairs stood behind it. A large bookcase stood at the back of the small room and in front of the door was a staircase that led to the rooms above. Sally gave Jack a quick tour, showing him the tiny kitchen at the back of the house, the main room, her bedroom and the guest bedroom which he would be staying in.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Jack, I have to go see to the doctor. Honestly, if he didn't have me to be his little "slave" he would be useless," Sally told Jack before disappearing through the front door. He let out a small sigh. It was only noon. The scruffy haired young man remembered the day he had first confessed his love to her. The feeling of joy he felt when she said that she felt the same way was amazing. It was quite the opposite to the sudden loneliness he felt now. Silence. All Jack could hear was silence. The sounds of children playing or arguing no longer filled the air. It was going to taken awhile for him to adjust to this. He decided that some fresh air and a good book would take his mind off things. Jack might have seamed like all he wanted was to do was mess around but deep down, he was intrigued by anything new that he would come across. A good way to put his curiosities to rest was by reading all he could about it.

Slowly, Jack strode to the library after locking the door with the spare key Sally had given him. It was a large, dome roofed building with marble pillars holding it up. It had a large interior filled with books galore. Jack didn't visit often, but when he did he felt as though he had access to unlimited knowledge. He had recently been reading about and ancient tribe of people known as the Aztecs. They had many ways of celebrating festivals and other things. A festival that caught his eye was _Día de Muerto, _also known as Day of The Dead. It was started over 2,500 years ago in several different countries. Jack read on intently about this holiday that he had never heard of, curiosity telling him to read further. He stayed till well after dark, now having to read by lantern light. A yawn escaped him as he stood up to go get a refreshment, knocking over the lit lantern as he turned. The small fire found it's way onto the page Jack had been reading. It spread across more pages, then shorty after engulfed the table in flames. Jack returned to find that half the library was in flames. The orange glow hurt his eyes and he struggled to find breath as the smoke filled his lungs. He poured the water he had just fetched onto the fire, causing no change to the hot, red flames. Jack bolted for the only door in the building to find the fire blocking his path. He had no where to go. The yells of help outside faded into nothingness after 20 minutes. They were replaced by a white light as the 19 year old slipped in and out of consciousness, eventually losing it completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, SkeletalRainbow here. I'd like to thank ExplodingNimbus for such a kind review! So then, chapter 2 huh? What happened to Jack after that fire? :O Well you're about to find out! As much as I'd like to, I don't own TNBC. Would be cool if I did though... It belongs to Tim Burton. Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer by making you read my note :P enjoy!**

**P.s: sorry it might have taken a while, I had terrible writers block :S**

* * *

Jack woke up dazed, groggy and confused. His vision was unfocused and his pinstripe trousers were covered in dirt and leaves. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a dense forest that was full of slender trees. The area was a dull brown colour and the ground had a bizarre spiral pattern to it. Jack drew circles in the dirt with his bony finger... Wait bony? Jack lifted his hand to his face to examine it. It was completely stripped of skin and flesh. Hastily, he pushed his sleeve up past his elbow to find his arm in exactly the same state as his hand. Panic flooded over him. Jack stood up, the floor seeming to be miles away. _Reflection, I need to see my reflection._ He thought.

After walking for at least an hour, Jack finally came across a source of reflection. A lake. The area around it was heavily fogged and strange noises came from the mist. Every now and then, a splash of water could be heard but nothing would be ever be seen. Surprisingly, the hissing and eerie whispering had no effect on Jack. He approached the lake and peered in to see himself. He recoiled back in horror. It wasn't only his arms that had changed. His thick black hair was gone, any facial features gone also. All he had were bones and a skull with an empty pair eye sockets. And his smile... long, thin and grinning. He gazed back into the slightly clouded waters and took it all in. As a test to make sure that his eyes, or sockets, weren't deceiving him, he made a series of funny yet terrifying faces. His reflection mimicked his every movement. In one last attempt to prove that this was all a dream, he pinched his arm and closed his eye sockets. He reopened his eyes, expecting to be asleep in the library again, to find no change.

* * *

Jack returned to the thick forest after a while and wandered aimlessly for hours, looking for something but not knowing what. It was as if some mysterious force was pushing him towards the unknown. Surprisingly, he didn't grow week from exhaustion. He trudged along till the trees began to thin out. A grey light came into view. Jack shielded his eyes as he stepped out into an opening. Once his sight adjusted, he began to take in his surroundings. Before him was a large trench that stretched out as far as the eye could see, a white-grey sky, a huge tree off in the distance which seemed to be growing from a bottomless pit, pumpkins strewn about everywhere, but the thing that stood out the most was a hill on the other side of the trench. The end of it was thin and wrapped in on itself in a spiral shape. Apart from those things, the land was vast and bare. Jack stepped forward to jump the trench but was stopped when the ground beneath him began to rumble. He lost his balance and fell backwards, only to find a bridge had appeared during his tumble. It was made of dark cobblestone and was narrow. Jack looked at it, unsure of what had just happened. Gingerly, he put his foot on it as if he were testing the temperature of water. Deciding it was safe to cross, he walked across it, path forming with every step. It was like magic. Maybe it was magic. By the time Jack had finished wandering a whole town of dark stone and iron had formed. There was a graveyard,oddly shaped houses, a fountain and everything! Jack just gazed at it all in awe. It was as if he were destined to come here.

Jack then noticed the dark creeping up on him and went into the nearest house. It was tall and slim and had a large staircase leading up to it. Attached to it was a tower that reached high up into the sky. He scaled the grand staircase and went into the house. Inside was a narrow, spiral staircase which led up to a large room surrounded by bookcases. At first, Jack was reminded of the last, and only, memory he had as a human, the library when he was reading about that Aztec festival. Now he was just a skeleton who had no idea where he was or why. He decided to look around the house, see where everything was and what was in there. Each room brought a new surprise, a laboratory high up in the tower, an electric chair (he discovered it was electric the hard way), an iron bed that was just the right size for him in front of an open fireplace, and in every room were books galore! After a few hours of reading different books, all seeming to be scary, scientific or mathematical in some way, Jack decided it was time to hit the hay and go to sleep. Fortunately for him, the house had more than just furniture, it had clothes too. He threw on some dusty brown pajamas and a nightcap then, before he knew it, was out like a light. That night, Jack had strange dreams. Most of which included the Aztec festival, the scary stories about monsters and ghouls and a strange woman with rusty red hair that he longed to see but didn't know who she was or why his heart yearned for her so much...

* * *

_DING DONG AHHHHHHHHH! _Jack woke with a start the next morning due to what he assumed to be the doorbell. He yawned and stretched out his long, skeletal arms before getting up and answering the door. _I was sure I was the only one here yesterday... _"Hello?" he spoke tiredly, looking out in front of him. All he could see was the top of a **really **tall hat. It was almost as tall as Jack, which was very strange considering the fact that Jack was now well over 7ft.

"Um hello there sir, would you be able to tell me where I am? I seem to have some form of amnesia and can't remember a thing! All I can remember is that I was running for town mayor and nothing else," the small man cried out, his face was white with scared eyes and a blue mouth. He was wearing a shirt with a black jacket, black trousers and a spider tie. Jack's eye sockets went wide as he mentioned the amnesia.

"I haven't the slightest idea either, that's pretty much the same situation I'm in. My name is Jack by the way, Jack Skellington," he introduced himself, shaking the short man's hand with his own skeletal one. The former mayor's head spun around to a happier, pink face.

"Nice to meet you, Jack. I hope you don't mind me saying but you're name is very ironic," the shorter man chuckled. "Oh and the name's Morris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Morris. Do you have a place to stay?" Jack asked politely. He gestured for Morris to come in, thinking it would be bad manners to talk for so long on the doorstep, especially since Jack was still in sleeping attire and it would look strange for passers by, even though there wouldn't be any. "Um just a moment, please." Jack called to his guest as he raced upstairs to get changed. When he came back down, he was dressed in black and white pinstripe trousers with a matching jacket, a shirt and a black bat bow-tie.

"You were saying?" Morris asked once Jack was in hearing distance (presuming he had ears).

"Ah yes, sorry about that, I was wondering if you had a place to stay. All the houses are empty if you would like to live here while we figure out this peculiar situation?" Jack's proposition made Morris' face light up.

"I don't see any harm in that!" he beamed up at the skeleton towering over him.

* * *

Once Morris had left Jack's new home, Jack left also to explore the town created under 24 hours ago. He wandered the streets aimlessly to get used to what may be his home for the rest of his life, despite being pretty certain that he was already dead/ undead. When he stumbled into the graveyard, he noticed something he could have sworn wasn't there yesterday. It was a small grave stone near one of the many stone walls that was shaped like a dog kennel. It had one thing engraved on it. Zero


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Really motivates me! :D Any way, I'm sorry but this ain't focusing on Jack X Sally. This story is based looooonnnng  before The Nightmare Before Christmas so they don't realize that they're "Meant to be". I will do a story after this one about them tho :) Anyway (wow I really like to use that word...) I still don't own TNBC, that belongs to Tim Burton, Disney, Touchstone and everyone else who helped make it and produce it. I hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

Sally sat, tears pooling in her eyes, looking at a small red box she had found among Jack's possessions after the fire in the library. She opened it up to find a small silver ring with her name and Jack's. Now he was gone. Sally felt so empty. He wasn't the only one to have died recently though. First it was Jack, then one of the people running for mayor, she recalled his name being Morris, and then there was Zero, the beagle at the orphanage that Jack had brought home one day. Not too soon after that the doctor had fallen seriously ill and passed away also. The whole town seemed to be dropping like flies! People were still looking for Jack's body in the rubble of the fallen library. He had been presumed dead. Sally was left alone with no love, no job and no where near enough money to pay off her rent. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she was threw out of her house and onto the streets. Life was just getting worse and worse.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face and put the box back in Jack's bag. A small melancholy sigh escaped her red lips and she brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. Sally walked into the kitchen and boiled herself a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. "Come in..." she droned.

"Excuse me Miss, I hope you don't mind the intrusion but we found his body," a policeman with a deep voice spoke. He was accompanied by 5 men. Three to the left of him, two to the right. Sally stared for a moment before putting down her cup of tea and following the men out of the door.

* * *

*Back to Jack*

"Zero?" Jack spoke aloud to himself. His skeletal finger traced the name engraved on the stone. Then a ghostly wail of the wind blew into Jack's ears, followed by a small ghost dog appearing from the ground. It's nose had a radiant orange glow and seemed to be in the shape of a pumpkin. It gave a cute little bark and nuzzled up to Jack, who was now on his knees petting the small ghost dog. "Are you Zero?" Jack asked in a curious tone, scratching the dog behind its ear. The little ghost dog gave a cheerful bark, indicating yes. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Jack," the skeleton man introduced himself. Zero barked at his name, recognizing it the way Jack had remembered the fire in the library. "What's wrong boy?" Jack asked, confused at his new friend's sudden change of mood. Zero barked, telling him how he remembered Jack from before. Surprisingly, Jack understood everything and his expression changed from shock to confusion after every word (or bark).

"Jack! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The unmistakable voice of Morris called out. Jack looked over to the gate leading back to town to see the short man heading his way with a man in a wheelchair. Jack walked up to them, every step he took was equivalent to a normal man's stride. The small ghost dog followed the tall skeleton happily. When he reached them, the man in the wheelchair looked Jack up and down. Jack opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the words of someone else.

"I'm Doctor Finklestein, who might you be? Are you in charge around here?" the doctor's voice was quite gruff but he sounded kind. Jack quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not in charge here. I was just the first one here... The name's Jack Skellington by the way," Jack answered. They shook hands. "So Doctor, do you have a place to stay?"

* * *

Sally watched as a group of men removed a huge piece of rubble off of Jack's limp body. His hair was singed and parts of his skin were bright crimson from the burns. "Oh Jack..." Sally spoke to herself, tears pooling in her eyes again. She walked up to him to find that he no longer had eyes, just empty sockets. What could have started the fire? Why was Jack the only one inside when it happened? She longed to her his cheery voice one last time. Even a horrible prank was better than this. Sally could feel herself falling into a pit of depression and despair. She felt empty.

"Excuse me Miss Sally but you should leave, we'll have a funeral for him tomorrow evening," the police officer from earlier spoke kindly to her. Sally nodded and turned back to head to her home. "Wouldn't you like an escort?" he called after her. She stopped and turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were as red as her lips.

"No thank you, I would like to be alone..."

* * *

"Thank you for your generosity Jack, it is much appreciated," the doctor spoke to Jack, shaking his skeletal hand. "I think I should start on something I've been planning ever since I came here."

"What might that be?" Jack asked curiously. It had been few hours and they had eventually found a home that was suited to the doctor. It was tall, though not quite as tall as Jack's house, and round at the top. Inside there was a ramp and in one of the rooms was a large window that could be opened and closed by the click of a button.

"I was thinking about making myself a helper you see. Someone to go and get the things I might need and so on," the doctor explained. Jack smiled, showing his interest. He wished him luck before leaving and heading back home. Many things had been nagging at him in the back of his skull. How did Zero remember him? Why was everyone here so suddenly? Why was **he **here?

In an attempt to make more sense of things and see if anything triggered any memories, he turned to the many book shelves in his new home. Maybe they held the key to his past, present of future? Jack looked and looked until one caught his eye sockets. _Halloween Town. _The book was a dull black and the title was written in pure white. He pulled it off of the shelf and opened it. His eye sockets widened. The book was thick and heavy but only three pages were written. They were all about what had happened to Jack so far. It included every detail. But there was one thing that disturbed him. The book only referred to him as _Jack the Pumpkin King._

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I took so long. Writers block is a pain in the *censored*! Anyway (wow there I go with that word again...) I would just like to thank you for the kind reviews. If I didn't know anyone liked this I would never have continued :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for the motivation! It helps a lot to keep me writing and I enjoy it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter I want to see if I can make you all cry. Well maybe not cry but feel sympathy at least. Or empathy, that's always good too! :D Sorry, I'm evil when I want to be :P But yeah, be prepared to cry or whatever I'm good at emotive writing. Probably my strong point... I still don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas. If I did there would be a ****sequel by now :P I hope you enjoy the chapter! (wow... I went a whole A/N without saying anyway! Oh wait... I just said it :S )**

* * *

*The next day*

Jack had been up all night reading the three pages over and over. The book made no sense! The tall skeleton man stared at it, a perplexed expression platered on his skull. He turned to the third page one more time before the book began to glow. Jack's eye sockets widened as it shook in his skeletal hands. It eventually stopped and the page turned itself right to the back. Jack gazed at it in awe as words wrote themselves in a spider-like scrawl on the page in black ink.

_This book is the history of Halloween Town. It is to be owned by the current Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington only. _

_Jack, if you are reading this it means that Halloween Town has been created. You are to be the King of Halloween and this town along with the people that come to occupy it. You will understand everything soon enough. Fame will come as well as many titles such as The Master of Fright. _

_Good luck,_

_ Your Future Self._

Jack's eye sockets widened as far as they could go. "My future self?" he wondered. Did this mean that this book had been written by him in the future? He read the three words over and over, the words buzzing in his skull. He didn't understand. Why him? Why was he to reign over this dull town? What was Halloween?

* * *

Everything about this day, October 29th, was miserable and melancholy. It was as if the sky itself was crying. Sally stood there in the rain long after the funeral was over. Her heart throbbed at the sight of her loved ones name engraved on the stone. Tears trickled down her face from her large eyes. "Hello there doll face," a smooth, deep voice spoke from behind her. She turned around to see a tall-ish man. He was almost as tall as Jack used to be... Fresh tears rolled down her face at this thought.

"James Boogie? What are you doing here?" she questioned him weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. He took hold of her hand.

"I'm here to finally win your heart. That's gonna be a lot easier now," James answered, throwing Jack's grave a loathing glare. She snatched her hand back and slapped him across the face with her other hand. He smirked. "Ya know, I always liked a girl that was hard to get."

"No, can you not see how upset I am? I understand that you and Jack never got along but this is too far!" She yelled at him, slapping him in the face again. He scowled. "Just leave me alone!" And with that, she swept out of the cemetery in her black dress. James Boogie stood there, rejected.

"I swear on the blood of my family that if I can't have you, no one will..."

* * *

_Fresh air, that's what I need._ Jack thought to himself as he stepped out of his tall, crooked house. "Ah Jack! I was just coming to see you!" Doctor Finklestein called to him from the other side of the bent, iron gate that led to the stairs to Jack's home.

"Oh really? Is there something you want to tell me, Doctor?" Jack asked quizzically.

"Tell you? Oh no it's something I want to show you!" He beamed.

A few minutes later Jack and the Doctor were inside the laboratory. The doctor wheeled himself up the spiralling ramp inside of his home, closely followed by Jack. The place, unlike the previous day, was now filled with various machines and equipment. Doctor Finklestein led the 7ft skeleton up to one of the higher floors and into a room with a large, rectangular work bench. A still form lay on top of it, hiding under a grey, roughly stitched sheet. "What is it doctor?" Jack questioned curiously. He stepped over to the work bench.

"Well I haven't got a name for her yet but I suppose you could help me choose it?" The doctor suggested, pulling off the scrap sheet. Jack gazed at the creation, remembering the red-headed girl from his dreams. The creation in front of him was almost identical. The rag doll (or at least that's what Jack assumed her to be) had the same auburn hair as the woman in his dreams. This "rag doll" had a pale blue complexion, slightly uneven red lips and stitches all over her cloth body. To Jack, she was beautiful.

"Sally..." He whispered before he could stop himself. He had no idea why this name had come to him. Perhaps it was someone from his past life?

"Sally eh? What a nice name but, out of curiosity, why Sally?" Doctor Finklestein asked Jack.

"I have no idea..." Jack replied. The doctor opened up his head and scratched his brain.

"Shall we bring 'Sally' to life then?" The doctor gestured to a switch on the other side of the room. Jack grinned and stepped over to the lever.

* * *

Sally wandered back to her home under the the ominous light of the full moon. She hugged herself for warmth, though it didn't make much of a difference. Her numb fingers reached for the key in the folds of her dress. Fumbling the key into the lock, she noticed it didn't go any further than halfway. "No..." Sally breathed. She looked in the window to find a sign that read:

_You left the rent too late, sorry,_

_ The landlord._

Sally banged her fist on the door. She had nothing now except the contents of her bag. Nothing. Her life was meaningless. No job. No home. No money. No Jack... Slumping down against the door, she sighed. There was nothing for her to do.

*An hour later*

Sally looked down at her fate, but she did not realise it at the time. Waves crashed against the cliff and rocks below. Sally came here to think often. It was her sanctuary. She gazed up at the stars, coming away from the edge of the cliff. If she fell down there... She dreaded the thought. A little sigh escaped her red lips. What was she going to do? Where would she live? How was she going to pick herself up from these tradgties? "I heard you lost your house," someone said from behind her. They placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her expression turned from blank to loathing.

"Get your filthy hands off of me James!" She turned to him, pulling back from his grip.

"Oh get a grip Sally, I'm here with a proposition. If I'm correct it's the same one you gave to Twiggy before his passing," James smirked, inching foreword towards her.

"His name was Jack Skellington! Not Twiggy!" She defended him. James chortled.

"Ah, tomato tomato. I was wondering if you wanted to stay at mine till you get your life together. It'll be just you and me, what d'ya say?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer. Sally took a big step back, practically on the edge of the cliff.

"I would rather die!" She spat at him. He scowled, then glanced over to the shap rocks below that the tide cascaded against.

"Fine, have it your way..." He spat back darkly, "Bye Bye, doll face!"

And with that, he pushed her off of the cliff. The rocks alone cut and scared her body but the fall also smashed her skull open. The waters consumed her body, turning red with the innocent blood that had been spilled. James's eyes widened. What had he done?!

* * *

Sally's wide eyes fluttered open. Her eye sight was slightly blurred but she could make out two figures to the left of her. The whirring of machines filled her ears as she looked around in bewilderment.

"Ah so you're finally awake Sally, we were starting to have doubts about the experiment working!"

* * *

**A/N: ok I would like to tale this moment here to that Sally Skellington15 for her help and reviews. Ok that's it, this will probably be the last chapter I'll upload till after Christmas because the whole family, that I don't see often, will be coming to visit and stuff so yeah :P**


End file.
